


Desecration

by WantonLewdity



Series: Breaking the Wonder Woman [2]
Category: Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chains, Collars, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Handcuffs, Humiliation, PWP, Smut, This assumes the first, Wait is pwp plot what plot or porn with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantonLewdity/pseuds/WantonLewdity
Summary: There are always new lows to sink to at the hands of the New God.





	Desecration

Diana sighed contentedly around the gag in her mouth. How long had she been with Steppenwolf now? Days? Weeks? Years, even? She had no idea. All she knew was love for the being who held the chain attached to her collar, the being who had saved her from humanity and brought her into servitude. She looked up at her master, sat upon his throne, her at her knees next to him. Yes, this was where she belonged.

 

As though he could sense her thoughts, Steppenwolf turned to look down at her. “Are you ready for your daily fun, my child?” His voice was no longer the nails on a chalkboard it had once been to her. Now, it was more like melted chocolate, or caramel, or even velvet. Tired clichés to a one, but not inaccurate. Eagerly, she nodded up at him.

 

Steppenwolf rose from his throne and pulled her along with him. Happily, she followed, not allowing the chain to pull tight, but not allowing too much slack. Her master didn’t like his girls eager or resistant.

 

He stopped her in the middle of the room. Above her, she could hear the parademons chittering to one another, sounding almost eager at what was to come. Obediently, she knelt dead center in the middle of the room, ready for whatever her master would offer her today.

 

“Hands behind your back, my love.” She did as she was told, and was rewarded with the satisfying clank of the shackles holding her wrists together. “Now bend forward and touch your head to the floor.”

 

She knew what today would be, then. Her master had threatened it many times while he broke her, but had never followed through. Privately, in some deep part of her still resistant to Steppenwolf’s charms and her own selfish needs, she had hoped he never would. For all the desecration she had craved and enjoyed and endured at the hands of her master and his parademons, that was too much.

 

And yet, she couldn’t find it within herself to struggle, as though for all her desire not to be violated like this, she wanted it still, if only to please her master.

 

“Bear witness!” Steppenwolf’s voice tore her from the depths of her mind. “Bear witness, my nightmare creatures! Bear witness to the desecration of the Wonder Woman!”

 

Her face flushed as she stared at the floor. Above her, she could hear the parademons jeering and mocking her, in their demented tongue. She willed herself not to grow damp at the knowledge that this would play out with an audience of hundreds, if not thousands.

 

But her cunt betrayed her and began to drip.

 

Steppenwolf jabbed two fingers in and held them aloft for the crowd to see. A cheer went up that only made Diana grow hotter. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her ear. “You will enjoy this, my delicious little slut.”

 

Diana felt something slimy drip onto her presented ass. The longer it sat on her skin, the warmer she felt, the more her cunt dripped. An aphrodisiac of some sort. A rough hand smacked down on the pooling liquid and began to spread it around, taking great care to get between her cheeks. One calloused finger pressed at her tightest hole and she hesitated. Steppenwolf grabbed a fistful of her hair and tugged sharply, arching her back and eliciting a throaty moan. His finger slipped in and her eyes went wide. Above her, the parademons jeered.

 

When he was satisfied that she was thoroughly lubricated, Steppenwolf stepped behind her. He grabbed her hips and pulled her up to him, her head hanging down, staring at the ground. The drool that had been pooling in her mouth poured out around the gag, a lewd stream that gave away her arousal almost as much as her still dripping womanhood.

 

Holding Diana aloft, he pressed the head of his thick shaft against her tightest hole, still barely leaking with lube. Slowly, he pulled her back while pushing himself forward. With an imperceptible pop, the head slid in. Diana threw her head back as her eyes went wide and a squeal escaped her.  Her eyes rolled back as he pushed in, inch after inch, the pain bordering on unbearable and erotic as every nerve in her body fired at once in support and protest of the invader currently inches deep in her ass.

 

It felt like decades had passed when his hips finally smacked against her bare cheeks. Her whole body went limp, and she let out a guttural moan of shame and pleasure. In eight hundred years she had never had so much as a finger in there, preferring other taboo pleasures. Now, here she was, bent over and moaning like a cheap whore as an otherworldly demon forced ten inches into her over and over.

 

And yet, she couldn’t say she didn’t enjoy it. In fact, if anything, she felt like she _deserved_ it. Yes, she deserved to be held here, in the eyes of an audience, drool smearing her face, her tits bouncing wildly with every thrust, each thrust sending a new and unprecedented wave of pleasure over her as Steppenwolf, her captor, tormentor, and master, ruthlessly fucked her ass. The pleasure was undeniable, building up inside her, her cunt on fire, sweat running down her body as Steppenwolf used her to get himself off and the parademons jeered above them.

 

Behind her, he began to grunt, a sound she was familiar with over her time spent with him. With a roar of pleasure he pulled her back, burying himself deep inside her, and his cock began to spurt. She could feel the warmth filling her up, the obscene feeling driving her over the edge and triggering her own orgasm. Writhing on his cock, her limbs twitching and her eyes rolled back, she rode through her orgasm, each spasm of her asshole milking more out of him.

 

When he finished, he pulled her off slowly, his cock slipping out of her with an audible pop this time. She glowed red with shame as his cum leaked out of her freshly fucked open hole. Steppenwolf dropped her to the ground and threw her chain next to her. He stooped to undo her shackles and her gag before leaving her lying there, spotlit in the center of the amphitheater.

 

Gently, as her strength returned to her, she reached back and slipped a finger into her now gaping hole, her master’s hot cum still trickling out of it. She felt used and incredibly sore, but there was also a deep sense of satisfaction. Happiness, even, that she was able to give this to her master. She drew her finger out slowly and brought it to her mouth. Her tongue slipped out to taste it. The taste of her newly fucked hole mixed with her master’s seed was easily one of the most delicious tastes she had ever experienced.

 

As she lay, she became aware of the dull ache throughout her entire body, from her jaw to her neck, on down to her knees.

 

A smile on her face, she succumbed to the exhaustion, and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was by request
> 
> You're welcome.


End file.
